fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
FI082
|- | style="text-align: center; background:red"|'Episode chronology' |- | |} "A Test of Trust. New Brian Reforms" (信頼の試験。ニュー・ブライアン改革, Shinrai no Shiken. Nyū Buraian Kaikaku) is the eighty-second episode of Flame Icejin: The New Frontier. Summary New Brian, an old enemy of the Torrentuff Animals, wants to reform and become an ally. He is blessed with ten lights around his neck; whenever he does a good deed, one of the lights will light up, and stay lit until all ten deeds are done, and a miracle will happen. But what will it take for New Brian to be worthy of alliance, and what sort of miracle will all ten good deeds bring him? Plot Brian and Vinny have just heard that New Brian wants to reform, and he has just apologized to Stu for raping his teddy bear, Rupert. However, the two dogs refuse to give New Brian a chance, since he's threatened them and the Torrentuff Animals, even when he worked for Chilled. New Brian begs them to give him a chance. When they dismiss the beg, Princess Celestia appears before the three dogs, and says that he's telling the truth. Vinny disagrees, replying that he's done enough damage that he can't be forgiven. Hurt by what Vinny has just said, New Brian cries in anguish. Princess Celestia scolds Vinny, demanding an apology for New Brian. With no choice, Vinny is forced to apologize to New Brian, and says that he will give him a chance, even if he were to do ten good deeds. Overjoyed by this, New Brian thanks Vinny. Celestia then gives New Brian ten lights on his neck, saying that every time he does a good deed, one of the lights will shine, and remain on until all ten lights are lit, and a miracle will happen. Afterwards, New Brian does his first deed: sleep peacefully with Brian and Vinny during the night at the bungalow. Since then, he has been able to help Frieza (in the human guise of Fred Olizac) with his homework, put on a fancy party, paint a beautiful picture, watch an educational documentary, babysit Bubbles, read a book from the Townsville Public Library and return it (which is worth two deeds) and make dinner for Brian and Vinny. So far, New Brian has done nine good deeds, and both Brian and Vinny have begun to trust him. One day, Queen Beryl unleashes another yōma to collect human energy. Upon learning this, the Torrentuff Animals and KNS launch into action. Just when it seems that the yōma has gotten the best of them, New Brian shows up to face her. Upon fighting her and buying KNS time, New Brian loses his bandanna in the process, exposing the already-lit nine lights on his neck. The yōma is about to break New Brian into pieces when he delivers the finishing blow to her face, erasing it. With that, the tenth and last light is lit, and all ten lights quickly vanish from New Brian's neck. At this moment, New Brian can finally feel his heart beating again; he has once again become a normal dog. KNS unleashes his Inu-Tail Saber and throws it like a boomerang, obliterating the yōma. KNS defuses back into Brian and Vinny, congratulating New Brian for helping them defeat the yōma. However, they notice that New Brian has lost his bandanna when he did. New Brian says it doesn't matter, because he's now a real dog again, thanks to the ten deeds he did, and Princess Celestia, who then appears before the three dogs again. Celestia rewards him with a new green collar with a gold name tag. Frieza also rewards New Brian with an offer to become an honorary Torrentuff Animal, which New Brian instantly accepts. Back at the Dark Kingdom, Queen Beryl is pained to see that she has lost again. However, one of her four knights, Jadeite, informs her that he will help her with each servant to collect human energy... Trivia *This episode has a similar plot to the short-lived series 100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd. *The yōma in the episode has a similar theme to the Black Moon Clan Droid Atsugessho. *'Eyecatch A' - New Brian *'Eyecatch B' - Princess Celestia Events *Brian and Vinny reluctantly agree on New Brian's reformation. *New Brian does ten good deeds. *New Brian becomes a real dog again, and recieves a new collar in place of his lost bandana. Category:Episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:Flame Icejin: The New Frontier Category:Flame Icejin episodes